


Pinched

by dreamkist



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Charming Rogue, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Ficlet, Police, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist
Summary: Cassandra's favorite criminal stops by for a visit.





	Pinched

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lumateranlibrarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumateranlibrarian/gifts).



Cassandra was sitting at her desk when she heard a familiar voice filling the room with its warm tone. Adaar, a frequent visitor to her workplace, was being escorted into the busy room. He was led to a chair he barely fit in by her desk and took a seat.

“Cassandra, my favorite person!” the large man said.

“What brings you here this time?” she asked, knowing to expect an interesting story.

“There was this thing in the street,” he made a big circle with his arms, “this huge round thing, and I was trying to move it out of the way. This guy,” he gestured at the man who had brought him over, “he says I was trying to steal it.”

“A big, round thing in the street?” She thought for a moment then rolled her eyes. “Are you talking about a manhole cover?” she asked.

“Is that what it was?” he shook his head. “I don’t know, but it was just sitting there, and someone could’ve gotten hurt. I was doing everyone a favor.” He seemed quite earnest.

“I’m sure you were,” she said in a tone indicating she didn’t believe him. “A hole in the street wouldn’t pose a problem at all. Is this like the time you did us all a _favor_ by drunkenly serenading traffic? In the _middle_ of the traffic.”

“Different kinds of favors but yeah,” he agreed. Then he looked at her thoughtfully. Sounding serious he said, “Cassandra, you look extra lovely today. I think you’re the thief here–taking my breath away the way you do.”

Cassandra scoffed and didn’t dignify that with an answer, but despite herself, she felt a light blush color her cheeks. She hardened her expression and began filling out the paperwork.

Adaar leaned back in the chair, stretched his legs out, and folded his arms behind his head.

She might have glanced over from the papers to get a look at his long body, but she quickly went back to work.


End file.
